


bottom blade

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AGGRESSIVE OOC WARNING (i only really watch techno's streams), Bottom Technoblade, Humiliation, Imprisonment, M/M, Multi, Power Dynamics, much smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is just going to be a collection of unedited bottomblade oneshots that don't deserve a post of their own.Personas not the real people :)C1: sir billiam/the sheriff/technoC2: dreamnoblade
Relationships: Dream/Technoblade, Sir Billiam III/Sheriff Sherman Thompson/Technoblade
Comments: 25
Kudos: 206
Collections: Anonymous





	1. egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade encounters two people from another world. Sir Billiam/Sheriff Sherman/Technoblade, aka the superior ship (jk) 
> 
> Inspired by tales from the SMP 
> 
> Rape, degradation, power dynamics

The sound of keys jingling alerted Technoblade to the presence of the sheriff outside of his cell. He didn't know how long he had been in the cell, but he assumed that one night had passed. His feet felt heavy from the chains that were fastened to a cuff around his ankle.

The iron doors unlocked with a crisp click, and the figure of Sheriff Sherman Thompson appeared in the doorframe

"Had a good sleep, prisoner?"

"Mm, decent." Technoblade had in fact not slept at all. Constant vigilance.

"Good. I am going to take you to see someone now. If you try to escape, then I will not hesitate to shoot. Understood?" The sheriff drew out his gun and cocked it in Technoblade's direction.

"Yes." Technoblade decided to play along, at least for now. His leg still hurt from being sprained in the earlier fight with the sheriff which had resulted in him being thrown on the floor and then handcuffed. The sheriff was quite skilled at fighting, and without his armor and weapons, Techno had to admit that he was at his mercy.

"Good." still with his gun out, the sheriff stepped close to Techno and unchained him. The handcuffs stayed on. "I hope you can walk by yourself. Follow me."

"Of course." Techno tried his best to ignore the pain in his leg as he followed the sheriff out of the cell. The sheriff led him through a corridor, at the end of which was another prison cell but with a wooden door instead of iron.

Sheriff Thompson stopped before the door and knocked lightly. "Sir, I have brought him here."

"Come in." A faint voice replied from the other side.

The sheriff opened the door, and roughly pushed Techno inside. Still unsteady on his feet, Techno stumbled and fell onto his knees. It didn't hurt, because for some reason the floor in this cell had been covered with a soft red carpet. Sheriff Thompson stepped in and locked the door behind him.

Techno scrambled awkwardly with his cuffed hands, trying to stand up again. But before he could, someone spoke from the far end of the cell.

"Did I allow you to stand, prisoner?" The voice was silky and lilting and it sent a shudder of unexplained fear through Techno. Dropping back onto his knees, he looked towards the source of the voice.

A handsome man who looked much older than himself sat on a red cushioned couch at the far side of the cell. The man wore a black and golden suitsuit with polished black boots. Red ruby eyes pierced Techno from under an intricate golden mask. His legs were crossed and his pose was relaxed, but upon closer look Techno observed that his hands, which rested in his lap, were cuffed in handcuffs much like his own.

Was this man a criminal? If so, why did he have such a luxurious cell, and why did Sheriff Thompson seem to respect him so much?

The man offered Techno a cold smile, and his bright red eyes scorched in a way that kade Techno think he was reading his mind.

"I am Sir Billiam III," the man said, "but it will suffice to call me Sir."

"Uh- alright then," Techno tried to cover up his fear and uncertainty by a sarcastic tone of voice. Apparently, Sir Billiam did not like this very much because his smile grew grim.

"Stupid, arrogant, worthless." Sir Billiam's tone was still soft and melodic, but felt colder than the Antarctic winds. "I don't know what I was expecting, you poor people are all the same."

"I'm not poor, but okay." Techno faked confidence.

"My servant here told me that you had nothing on you, not even a nugget of gold." Sir Billiam laughed in his lilting voice. "How pathetic."

"Your servant told you that?"

"My servant, yes. You might know him as Sheriff Thompson, but I don't think he deserves a title. Just like you don't deserve to wear the colors of the Egg, peasant." Sir Billiam sent a glare of disgust at Techno's bright red robe.

Techno once again mourned the loss of all his armor and treasures. He had visited the Egg in Lmanburg, and somehow fell asleep there. When he awoke, he was alone and emptyhanded at the edges of the town where Sheriff Thompson had caught him.

"Now," Sir Billiam relaxed again, "Tell me what you know about the Egg."

"I- have no clue what you're talking about." Technoblade decided that playing ignorant would be the best way out of this mess.

Unexpectedly, Sir Billiam laughed at this. "Don't try to lie, prisoner. My servant told me that your first words you said to him were about the Egg. Tell me, how do you know about the egg?"

Oh damn it, that wasn't good. Technoblade didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to be in this mess, he would much rather be back at his little hut with Phil and Ranboo. Maybe honesty was the best policy. And besides, what was there to be afraid of anyway? Sir Billiam was handcuffed too, it's not like he could just kill Techno.

"I have seen the egg," Techno said vaguely.

"I know you have. I need you to tell me how you know about the Egg." Sir Billiam impatiently replied. "Give him some encouragement, servant."

Techno had almost forgotten that the sheriff still stood behind him. At Sir Billiam's words, he felt the barrel of the gun being pushed against the back of his neck. His breath hitched and he shivered.

"I've no clue what you're talking about," Techno forced himself to continue with his act, "I know nothing."

"There are consequences for lying, prisoner."

"Yeah, that's cool, because I ain't lyin'."

Sir Billiam sighed, as if disappointed. "This is why I don't usually talk to poor people. Reward and punishment are much more effective ways to communicate with them." he said, with a lazy glance at the sheriff. "Strip him."

"Wait, don't-" Techno attempted to protest as the sheriff's hands reached towards the clasp that held up his robes.

"Silence him," Sir Billiam commanded, "Until he is ready to say something useful."

The gun was shoved in between his lips, pushing into his throat until he gagged and his eyes watered.

"You don't get to speak unless given permission. Understood?" Sir Billiam's voice was light, careless as if Techno's discomfort meant nothing to him.

"Yes." Techno managed to gasp around the gun.

"Yes what?"

"Yes Sir." The humiliation of this situation overwhelmed Techno. He felt as if his pride and dignity were being stripped away from his with his clothes, until he was kneeling, trembling, at the feet of Sir Billiam, naked both figuratively and metaphorically.

His robes glided roughly over his skin as the sheriff pulled them off in careless motions. Without his robes protecting him and without all his possessions, he truly felt like the worthless peasant that Sir Billiam kept calling him.

"Look at him, ready to cry," Sir Billiam's mocking voice sounded somewhere above him, "I gave you a chance, prisoner. You chose not to obey, and now you suffer the consequences. It's simple really, but I suppose that poor prople like you wouldn't understand without a punishment."

The sheriff pulled out the gun and instead tied a piece of cloth tightly around his mouth.

"Good. And now the pants. He doesn't deserve to wear anything." Sir Billiam said.

Techno shook his head, frantically trying to hold onto the last speck of dignity that he had. But the sheriff's hands reached towards his waist, harshly pulling down his pants and exposing his entire body. He understand what Sir Billiam wanted the sheriff to do, and it filled him with fear and aversion.

"He's quite pretty, isn't he, servant?" Sir Billiam hummed, "Such a shame that he's a worthless peasant."

Sheriff Thompson had to agree with Sir Billiam. The prisoner was pretty in every way. His face was delicate, with a head of soft pink hair that flowed down his shoulders, just asking to be pulled. His skin was slightly pale, but the scattered scars seemed to be an invitation for abuse. It was a body that basically begged to be fucked and destroyed. Thompson could feel his dick hardening under pants.

"Make him scream." Sir Billiam's careless command jolted Thompson back to reality. Of course he would do as Sir Billiam asked. He would always do as Sir Billiam asked.

Techno shook his head, protesting violently. His words of objection were muffled into vague grunts by the cloth over his mouth. He tried to wrest his hands from the restraints of the handcuffs, but they were too tight for him to do anything. He stared at the sheriff with pleading eyes, begging him silently not to listen to Sir Billiam.

As if reading his thoughts, Sir Billiam let out an amused laugh. "The servant will always do as I command," he said lightly, "He is controlled by the egg."

Before Techno had time to comprehend that statement, he had been thrown backwards onto the ground. The sheriff was strong, and Techno had not anticipated the sudden lunge. He lay on the carpet, gasping.

The sheriff unbuckled his belt, and his own pants dropped onto the floor beside Techno's. Techno averted his eyes from the hard bulge that hung between the sheriff's thighs, feeling bile rise in his throat and unbidden tears form around his eyes.

"Feel scared?" Sir Billiam's voice, silky smooth, sounded oddly gentle. "This is what happens when you aren't honest with me, prisoner. None of this would have happened if you had just told the truth, but you chose the hard way."

The sheriff bent down until he was straddling Techno's body. The sheriff's eyes were dark with lust, with a hint of red in the center of his pupils. His breath was heavy on Techno's face. Disgust and fear rose, consuming Techno's mind.

"Go on, servant. Have your fun, make the worthless peasant scream."

The sheriff grabbed Techno's thighs with his calloused hands and forced them open, exposing the insides of Techno's thighs to his hungry gaze. Techno shuddered, and tried struggling again, only to be pressed down by the sheriff.

Sir Billiam laughed, seeming amused by his struggles. "Pathetic."

With a calloused forefinger, the sheriff swiped up some of the tears that had formed under Techno's eyes. Techno's entire body jerked as the same finger was suddenly pressed to the slit in his ass, sliding harshly into his hole and spreading the hot liquid of the tears on its inner walls.

Techno was disgusted. Disgusted by the intrusive actions of the sheriff, disgusted by the nature of the act. And disgusted with himself for feeling a slight spark of excitement in his cock.

The sheriff seemed impatient. Not bothering to properly lube Techno, he gave his own cock a few strokes before pushing it against the entrance of Techno's hole.

Techno braced himself for pain, but he still couldn't hold back a muffled scream when the sheriff pushed in. And he was given no time to adjust before the sheriff was slamming in and out, far too deep and far too fast. He felt as if he were being torn apart by some scorching heat. He had to be bleeding, he thought, he had to. He could feel the sheriff's nails digging harshly into his waist as he held him in place.

"Keep going," Sir Billiam said, not sounding affected in the slightest, "I want to see him cry." The veiled command seemed to encourage the sheriff, who began slamming even harder into Techno, breathing fast.

The sheriff shifted an angle until his cock hit Techno's prostate with every motion, and, despite his disgust, Techno felt his body reacting to the stimulation. Jolts of pleasure mingled in the pain forced out muffled moans despite his efforts to hold them in. His own dick hardened against his will.

Sir Billiam seemed greatly amused by the situation. "Such a slut, prisoner, taking pleasure out of your _punishment_. How pathetic"

Techno was once again reminded painfully of his situation. Spread out naked in humiliating positions under the sheriff, completely unable to protest. And all this for the amusement of Sir Billiam, who sat in leisure on the couch still wearing handcuffs. It was so utterly degrading for him, Technoblade, the Blood God, to be at mercy of a man who was probably a criminal of sorts.

Tears quivered on the edges of his eyes, rolling uncontrollably down his face. Whether they were tears of pleasure or pain or humiliation, Techno could not tell and he was so confused, so horrified, so lost.

"That's right, cry," Sir Billiam said, his voice still composed and melodic, piercing through the confusion in Techno's mind, "Poor people look so much prettier when they cry."

Techno couldn't help it, he felt pleasure building in his cock from the sheriff's harsh abuse. He hated how weak his body was, hated the way it succumbed so easily when his mind was so repulsed. He felt his body trembling as he approached an unwanted climax.

Sir Billiam laughed mockingly. "Servant, it seems that our prisoner wants to cum during his punishment. We can't let that happen, can we?"

_No, no, no_. Techno didn't know whether he was relieved or disappointed by Sir Billiam's words. His mind was thankful that he wouldn't have to go through the humiliation of climaxing while being abused in such a way, but his body, his revolting body, wanted the high. Maybe he really was the pathetic slut that Sir Billiam had called him.

The sheriff slowed his pace right as Techno felt like he was approaching the edge, and wrapped one hand tightly around the end of his dick, squeezing tightly. Techno let out a pleading cry as the pressure stopped him from climaxing, a cry muffled by the cloth still over his mouth. He writhed from the unreleased pleasure.

Sir Billiam hummed his approval. "Maybe if you beg nicely in the future, I'll allow you to cum, slut."

The sheriff pulled out, and with a few strokes of his hand, he was cumming. His cum sprayed over Techno's body. Techno shuddered, but was too weak to protest.

"Well then, prisoner," Sir Billiam said, "Are you ready to talk now? Or is a harsher punishment necessary?"

No, Techno couldn't take any more "punishments". He shook his head, staring at Sir Billiam with pleading eyes still wet with tears.

"Alright, then. The servant will remove your gag, and you will tell me everything that you know about the egg." There was an unspoken warning in Sir Billiam's words.

With a nod from Sir Billiam, the sheriff ripped away the cloth from Techno's mouth.

And Techno spoke, still dazed and scared and uncertain. He told Sir Billiam about the egg anf the vines in Lmanburg, about how he wanted to destroy it, about how it somehow teleported him here into this strange realm with none of his items.

When he finished, he stopped, nervously waiting for Sir Billiam's reaction. Sir Billiam smiled a grim smile, his red eyes dark and expression unreadable.

After a long while, Sir Billiam finally spoke. "The egg likes you, prisoner. I don't understand why, but it wants you to stay alive. For now."

"You will come back with me to my mansion, where you will serve me. You will do this until the egg is hungry and it desires you. You will not try to escape or hurt the me or the egg in any way--you will be punished for any attempts. Understood?"

Techno could only nod.

"Good. Now then, sheriff, remove my handcuffs. I will be returning to my mansion with the prisoner, my job here is done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg help why is this a ship
> 
> If you found this enjoyable please throw me some kudos, maybe a comment? 😳
> 
> ily


	2. anarchist (dreamnoblade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is a tyrant, and Techno is an anarchist. Techno's plans to confront Dream do not go as planned. 
> 
> Noncon/dubcon, degradation, humiliation, (semi)public sex, edging, creampie

Technoblade should have known that Dream would poison the food. 

But as often, he had been too confident, both in his own abilities and in the virtue of the enemy. He should have known better than to accept Dream's invitation to dine. Dream was a tyrant, and all tyrants were the same--dirty, dishonest, detestable. 

It was why Technoblade advocated for anarchism. Nobody, he believed, could have the right to dictate the lives of others. Especially not someone as arrogant as king Dream. God, he hated that word so much. _King_. 

He had come to Dream's kingdom all by himself (Phil had been busy that day) in hopes of meeting and possibly battling the king to free the people of tyrannical rule. To free the people who were forced to labor over difficult tasks for a few measly bites of bread. He had succeeded in his plan, at least until he stupidly agreed to dine with Dream himself.

He had thought it to be a tactical decision. Gain the favor of the king, and then ask for a fair battle for the kingdom. It was the polite way, the honorable way--but he should have expected that Dream wouldn't play the game of honor. 

Whatever Dream had put into his food, it was powerful. He felt the strength seeping out of his limbs, and the hand which had moved to grasp the hilt of his sword loosened. It was an odd sensation. 

"Well, this isn't a very fair fight," Techno said. 

Dream laughed rudely. "You're the one intruding in my kingdom, trying to murder me," his tone was full of mockery. "I'm not just going to let you kill me."

"You're a tyrant, Dream! Your people are oppressed and you don't protect them!" Techno's eyes burned with blood-red flame, still fierce and fiery despite the trembling in the rest of his body. 

"The only purpose of the people is to serve me," Dream carelessly took a sip of wine, "I am the king, chosen by the gods. The people exist only to worship me and obey my commands. They are my slaves."

He set down the wine glass with a gloved hand and leaned back into his seat, smirking languidly at Technoblade. "In fact, you're the one who doesn't know your position. Coming here and trying to insult your king? I'm disappointed."

"You are not my king!" Technoblade spat out his words in anger. 

"And you insult me," Dream stood up suddenly, walking away from the dining table and towards his throne at the end of the hall. "I do not accept such disrespect from my slaves." His boots clicked against the marble ground with every step. 

Technoblade stood too. He was furious. This, here, was the very definition of tyranny. This self-righteous bastard, the self-proclaimed king, referred to his people as slaves. He had never met someone so _unreasonable_ , so unbelievably _arrogant_ -

"Kneel before your king, slave. Where are your manners?" Dream's taunting voice carried through the royal hall from where he sat relaxed on the golden throne. 

"You're not my-" 

Technoblade's vehement protest was interrupted as two guards clad in netherite armor silently moved beside him, each grabbing one of his arms. 

"What are you doing? This isn't very polite-"

The guards did not speak, but dragged him over the floor of the hall until they reached the foot of Dream's throne. They pushed Techno into a kneeling position at their king's feet, holding down his shoulders and head. Rough hands messed up his elaborately braided hair.

Techno could only see Dream's polished boots from his position, but he could feel Dream's gaze perusing his body. It was intense, but strangely not uncomfortable. 

Dream leaned forward on the throne. "You look so much prettier when you're kneeling at my feet," he said, "The perfect subject for your king."

_I will kill you and your stupid guards_ , Techno thought, lifting his head to direct a murderous glare at Dream. 

Dream chuckled. "I don't think you're in the position to be threatening me. Quite a strong poison we used on you, you know. Really expensive, too, but effective. It has multiple effects, too."

"Oh and you're just so _proud_ of yourself, aren't you," Techno's anger burst out of him in bitter, sarcastic words before he could control himself, "You were able to use the _advanced_ and _admirable_ tactic of poison to outsmart the enemy. What a _noble_ and _honorable_ king! You think you-"

Techno's furious rant was cut off abruptly by Dream's gloved hands suddenly encircling his throat. He noticed how dark the king's eyes were. Dream had stood up from the throne, spurred by his angry words. 

He tried to struggle as Dream pulled him up into an awkward standing position, but Dream's hands only tightened around his throat until he couldn't breathe. The softness of the gloves contrasted sharply against the harshness of Dream's grip. Techno trembled. 

"Shut that mouth," Dream spun him around, pushing him onto the seat of the throne, and relaxed the grip on his throat, "And you are to refer to me as 'your majesty'."

"You're a- tyrant-" Techno gasped out as he tried to catch his breath, heart beating fast. 

Dream smirked. "And you're just a slave for your tyrant, aren't you? I'll show you your position."

When Dream reached down to undo his pants, Techno understood what Dream meant to do. He struggled frantically, but the effects of the poison were too strong. 

"Guards, strip him and hold him down," Dream commanded to the guards who stood at attention behind him. At his words, they stepped forward, one on each side of the throne. 

Techno fought in vain as the guards removed his robes and his useless weapons. They pressed his naked form back against the throne, holding him in place as Dream watched with an unreadable expression. Techno's attempts to stop them were easily overcome, and he found himself only able to glare helplessly at Dream. 

Dream was smiling almost lazily as he removed his gloves from his hands and reached down to free his dick from his pants. "This is what that body should be used for," he leered as he harshly rammed his knee between Techno's thighs, eliciting a groan from the restrained man. 

Dream took the opportunity to stick two fingers between Techno's lips, with the single command, "suck". 

Techno's warm tongue circled and licked, surprisingly not questioning the command. It was so natural just to obey. He was acutely aware of the guards who held him down, watching him. It made him feel exposed and anxious, but oddly enough, it wasn't a feeling that he wholly hated. It made him feel the slightest twitch of excitement. 

Dream pulled out his fingers. 

"I may be a tyrant," he spoke lowly next to Techno's ear, "But I take care of my slaves as long as they respect me."

Techno felt Dream's hands between his inner thighs, and then the two wet fingers were pushing into him, circling and spreading on the inner walls of his hole. Techno trembled from the sensation. The cold touch ignited nerves deep inside his body. Something dark inside him burned despite Techno's attempts to suppress it. 

A few strokes, and then Dream pulled them out again, smearing the wet tip of the fingers onto Techno's cheeks. 

Techno watched as Dream reached down to position his dick at Techno's entrance. He slammed into Techno without any warning, making Techno throw back his head in a soundless cry. Dream barely allowed him any time to adjust to the feeling of overwhelming fullness before starting a torturous rhythm. 

Dream's pace was fast, thrusting in and out without regard for Techno's pleasure. The sound of slapping skin filled the throne room. There was no foreplay, no teasing, it was just Dream taking what he wanted. Techno felt his body betraying him, being turned on despite his conscious hatred. The strength of the dissonance made him writhe. Maybe it would be easier to just give in to his body, to just submit to Dream. It felt so natural to just submit. 

"This is what you're meant to be used for," Dream growled as he thrust into Techno, "Serve your king like the slave you are."

Techno groaned. His skin was flushed pink, eyes lidded and disoriented. It was so easy to just listen to Dream. He could feel every one of Dream's thrusts deep inside him, unforgiving and unrelenting. 

"What an anarchist," Dream continued, voice raw with lust and arousal, "Being fucked on a throne for the pleasure of your king while his guards hold you down."

Dream's degrading words and the humiliating situation somehow fueled Techno's excitement, and he found his dick growing hard. Arousal burned in his body. 

"Does this turn you on? Getting abused like a little useless doll?" Dream pounded him into the throne relentlessly, his rhythm becoming increasingly sloppy. "Fuck," he growled, "You're the perfect toy to destroy."

Techno trembled at those harsh words, only becoming more aroused. Looking up, he suddenly met the gaze of one of the guards who stood by the throne, pinning him down while Dream fucked him. He was startled by the raw hunger in the guard's expression and a shudder ran through him. He was utterly exposed to their gaze. He briefly wondered what they were seeing. The stubborn anarchist who had come into their king's castle spitting fiery words, now restrained and naked, gasping and trembling as their king used him. 

Excitement built in Techno's body, concentrated in unbelievable intensity in his stomach. He hated himself for reacting so desperately to Dream's words and actions, but his aroused mind was far beyond caring. He only wanted to seek that high, the elating climax that was just out of reach. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna-" And then Dream came with a groan deep inside Techno, filling him with his seed. Cum spilled out of Techno and onto the seat of the throne. Techno was so close, he felt so deliciously full and so unbearably _close_ and it was right _there_ and he was breathing too fast and-

And then Dream pulled out. As intense as the heat had felt a moment ago, Techno now felt the cold. The release had slipped through his grasp, falling further and further away, and Techno found tears forming in his eyes. 

"Dream-" Techno cried out almost desperately, his body shaking with anticipation of a release that never came. 

Dream smirked. Techno knew that Dream understand exactly how he was feeling. 

A hand enclosed around his erection, and Techno gasped at the unanticipated contact. He was sensitive, reacting to the touch with an unsupressed moan. Dream's hand pumped his dick up and down, making him pant and writhe. He had lost all his pride but he didn't care, only one thing mattered-- and then there it was again, the building of pleasure, the utter euphoria. 

Then just as he was about to reach climax, Dream pulled his hand away, yet again. This time, Techno could not hold back a tortured cry. He tried to reach down with his own hands, to touch himself, but was restrained by the guards. He could only look with pleading, teary eyes at his king--his tormentor-- "Dream, please-"

"Address me properly, and maybe I'll consider fucking you." Dream looked down at him lazily. 

Techno swallowed the last bit of his pride. He was still conscious of the guards, knew that they were watching him, knew that they were being turned on by his humiliation. With tears in his eyes and cum leaking out of his hole, the anarchist begged.

"Your majesty, please, please keep abusing me."

Something dark flashed in Dream's gaze. For a moment, it seemed like he would take pity on Techno and agree, but then he leaned back and gave a shake of his head. "Good, you learn fast. But you also have to learn that you are here to serve me, to provide for my pleasure. Your needs are unimportant. You are just a toy, just a slave. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your majesty." Techno felt almost delirious, drunk. "I am your slave, made to serve you."

"Why should I keep you? You wanted to kill me earlier."

"I was stupid, your majesty. Please let me be your slave. Please use me. My body was made to serve you, I will worship you." Techno was desperate, desperate for that feeling of being utterly degraded. 

Dream smirked, seeming to revel in Techno's groveling. "If I like you, I will keep you. You will be discarded when you are broken--you are just a toy." He said with finality. He had put on his pants again, and looked just as clean and collected as he had when Techno first arrived. 

"Yes, your majesty." Techno's heart had finally begun to slow down again from its rapid rhythm. 

"Good. Now, clean up this mess you made on my throne." Dream commanded, gesturing at the pool of cum that had leaked onto the throne. "You may release him," he added to the guards, who bowed and retreated. 

Techno, still trembling from the experience, struggled into an upright sitting position. "Could I have a rag, sir?"

Dream crossed his arms in front of his chest and smiled a slow smile. "You don't need a rag," he laughed, "Get on your hands and knees and _lick_."

He watched as Techno seemed to hesitate. 

"Maybe you haven't learned your place yet, hm?"

At those words, Techno quickly scrambled to his knees, muttering "I'm sorry, your majesty."

Techno leaned down, opening his mouth and letting his tongue swipe at the mess of cum. His entire frame was shaking. The fluid tasted salty and bitter, but he swallowed every lick, knowing that it would please Dream. His ass was raised high in the air from this position, and more cum was still dripping slowly down from between his thighs, negating his work. 

Dream looked amused, his boots tapping lightly against the marble floor. Clothed and dignified while Techno struggled to lick up his cum, naked and flustered. 

As Techno worked, Dream turned on his heel to address his guards again. "Throw out his clothes and his weapons," he ordered, "He won't be needing them anymore."

Dream had many plans for this newfound slave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please this idea sounded so hot in my mind 😭
> 
> Just, an anarchist getting fucked by a king on a throne?? The symbolism is so hot I can't
> 
> Anyway please just casually ignore the fact that I haven't updated this in like a month, I do editing for a bunch of people which takes up a ton of time and it's also why these aren't edited
> 
> Also that idk what people like to read so idk what to post so pls tell me if this kind of thing is cool, I know I have really weird ideas
> 
> Okay I will stop talking pls have a nice day ily


End file.
